dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
The King of Blaze
Details *'Title:' 火王 / Huo Wang *'English title:' The King of Blaze *'Broadcast network:' Hunan TV, iQiyi, Mango TV *'Broadcast period:' 2018-Nov-26 to 2019-Jan-23 Season 1 *'Title:' 火王之破晓之战 / Huo Wang Zhi Po Xiao Zhi Zhan *'Episodes:' 28 *'Genre:' Fantasy, Romance, Historical Synopsis A thousand years ago, there was a star field in the universe, where the mountains and rivers were beautiful and the scenery was pleasant. The six gods, including Fire King Zhongtian, Fengshen Qiandi, and Mountain God Emperor, together under the leadership of Shang Xuan, the head of the gods, jointly maintain the peace of the stars. In a confrontation with the forces of darkness, the gods were severely damaged. Chi Qiang's life and death to save his lover Zhong Tian is unknown, and the star domain is facing the calamity. In order to find the energy to save his homeland, under the guidance of Shangxuan, Zhongtian looks for new vitality. After several treks, Zhongtian came to the distant East Region, and in this Zhongtian encountered Situ Fengjian, who looks the same as his lover Qian Qian. The two fell in love after suffering many times, but then fell into a greater crisis of life and death. At this time, the dark forces followed, and it turned out that the black hand behind all this was the good brother Emperor Zhong Zhong once. After confrontation with family, friendship and love, good thoughts finally defeated evil, Zhongtian and Emperor also joined hands again to find the hope of saving the stars and rebuild a beautiful home. Cast *Chen Bolin as Zhong Tian (God of Fire) *Jing Tian as Qian Mei (Goddess of Wind) / Feng Jian *Zhang Yi Jie as Hao Yue (God of Thunder) *Lai Yu Meng as Hua Cheng (Goddess of Water) *Du Jun Ze as You He (God of Lakes) *Sun Shao Long as Di Yun (God of Mountains) *Huang You Ming as Shang Xuan (Leader of the seven Gods) *Zhang Wei Na as Xing Qiu *Liu Hai Lan as Princess Zhao Ping *Fan Shi Qi as Prince Li Hong *Wang Dan Cang as Pei Luoqing *Zhang Han Jun as General Zha Ke *Sui Ke Ming as Qi Le *Nan Sheng as Qian Qian *Wang Mao Lei as Li Chunfeng *Peng Ling as Zhu Yuanzhi *Su Hang as Li Jinzhong *Yi Chen Di as Pei Zhong *Tong Fan as Shopkeeper Qi *Liu Min as Empress Wu Zetian *Cai Gang as Emperor Gaozong of Tang Soundtrack *Sear (烙印) by Li Qi *Heartstring (心弦) by Su Shiding *Won't Betray (不负) by Wang Sulong *Water Immortal (水仙) by He Jie & Su Xing Season 2 *'Title:' 火王之千里同风 / Huo Wang Zhi Qian Li Tong Feng *'Episodes:' 33 *'Genre:' Science fiction, Suspense Synopsis The protagonist Lin Kun is a young and promising scientist. Inspired, he gathered a group of young people such as Lei Hao to set up an ecological group, and focused on researching new environmentally friendly energy sources that save the planet from pollution and disaster. Female reporter Tong Feng got to know Lin Lin due to news interviews. After experiencing a series of misunderstandings, the two had an emotional relationship and were preparing to work together on environmental protection scientific research and publicity work. And stole the research results of Lin Yan. In order to protect new energy and fighting with their wits, Lin Tong and Tongfeng have repeatedly fallen into danger. Can Lin Yun and others preserve the scientific achievements of the "Fire King" and what is the path to affection with Tongfeng? Cast *Chen Bolin as Lin Ye *Jing Tian as Tong Feng *Zhang Yi Jie as Lei Hao *Lai Yu Meng as Wei Yongqian *Du Jun Ze as Li Juewen *Sun Shao Long as Di Yun *Zhang Wei Na as Xiao Yu *Liu Hai Lan as Ou Lin *Sui Ke Ming as Qi Le *Zhang Han Jun as Li Yunlong *Fan Yi Xuan as Jiang Haoming *Bo An as Pei Mingshun Soundtrack *Awaken (觉醒) by Zhang Ye *Stars in the Wild (星野) by Wang Zhengliang *Wander (漫游) by Cui Zige & Sun Zihan *A Short While (须臾) by Xuan Zi Production Credits *'Original writing:' Manga The King of Blaze by You Su-lan *'Director:' Hu Yi Chen *'Screenwriter:' Rao Jun *'Producer:' Peng Dan *'Company:' Mango TV, Beijing Jetsen Technology Development, Zhejiang Dongyang Mayla Media, Beijing Xinliliang Entertainment, EE-Media, Shanghai Artrendwave Productions External Links *Chinese Wikipedia *Baidu Baike Category:CDrama Category:CDrama2018 Category:Romance Category:Fantasy Category:Historical Category:Hunan TV Category:Science fiction Category:EE-Media